A problem common to digital data communication technology is the likelihood of data corruption. Data is usually corrupted by noise occurring in the communication channel. The noise interferes with the signal carrying the data over the channel, causing errors in the data bits, or symbols. Various techniques for detecting and correcting errors in the bits have been developed. At least some error detection and correction techniques are implemented through redundant coding of the bits. For example, parity bits may be inserted into the transmitted data stream sent over the communication channel. These parity bits do not add any additional information, but can be cross-referenced to detect and correct errors in the values of other bits. Of course, these parity bits are also prone to errors. As another example, a code may repeat the transmission; for instance, the payload is sent three times. The receiver deduces the payload by using a decoder to determine which bit in each position was received two or more times. The drawback of such a decoder is that if a bit is received erroneously two or more times, the decoder will select the erroneous bit as correct. There is tradeoff between decoder architecture complexity and bit error rate. A desire for a lower bit error rate typically results in higher complexity decoder architecture than would be the case if a higher bit error rate was permitted. An architecture, system, or method that results in a less complex decoder while maintaining a low the bit error rate is desirable.